


Tarcza i opieka

by Haszyszymora



Series: Fluff Bez Fabuły [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: fluff bez fabuły, wychowanie bezstresowe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rzecz inspirowana komentarzem Filigranki: "Zygfryd w końcu u mnie (w sensie kanonicznych moich wyborów) zawsze umiera/jest tak ciężko poharatany, że bierze go wiedźmin za zmarłego, więc skoro tutaj dycha, to niech chociaż pocierpi. Miłośnie."</p><p>Ano, niech Ci będzie. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarcza i opieka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



Po trzykrotnym zapewnieniu Shani, że wielce jest rad z pokładanego w nim zaufania, podziękowaniu za toż zaufanie, zadeklarowaniu gotowości do najcięższych bojów i płomiennym, również wielokrotnym stwierdzeniu, że mądrość medyczki przewyższa tylko jej dobroć, Zygfryd odważył się wreszcie wyrazić wątpliwość.  
– Jestem zawsze gotów pomóc ci w potrzebie – zastrzegł raz jeszcze, tak na wszelki wypadek. – Ale na Święty Płomień, Shani, czy wyglądam na kogoś, kto ma pojęcie o dzieciach?  
– Ja wiem – jęknęła medyczka. – Wiem, że nie wyglądasz, ale naprawdę nie mam go z kim zostawić. Babcia wyjechała, Geralt na bagnach, do szpitala go przecież nie wezmę, a Jaskrowi nie powierzyłabym nawet roślinki. Kogo mam prosić, jak nie ciebie?  
I spojrzała tak prosząco, tak bezbronnie, że nic, doprawdy, nic, tylko paść na kolana i oddać swe ramię pod jej rozkazy. Tyle tylko, że Zygfryd rozkazy już otrzymał wcześniej, z czcigodnych, acz, przyznając uczciwie, daleko mniej nadobnych rąk. Szkolił oddział, innymi słowy.  
– Jedno popołudnie – nastawała Shani. – Alvin jest już całkiem samodzielny, nie musisz go stale pilnować. Spójrz tylko czasem. Obiad zje przed wyjściem. Bardzo lubi rycerzy, nie będzie sprawiał kłopotów.  
Do licha, jaki byłby z niego rycerz, gdyby odmówił?

*

Zygfryd, jak się rzekło, pojęcie o dzieciach miał nikłe, w zasadzie tyle, co pamiętał z własnego dziecięctwa. A zatem wojowanie drewnianym mieczem, niechęć do chodzenia spać (chyba że przedtem przekupiono go bajką lub kawałkiem cukru) i gwałtowne przypływy pokory w obliczu rózgi. Oraz uciekanie się pod opiekę już to matki, już to ochmistrzyni, kiedy spotykała go krzywda. Czyli, krótko mówiąc, bieganie do niewiast na skargę.  
Wyjść w oczach Shani na dręczyciela dzieci Zygfryd nie zamierzał, a że łacno wyjść może, to nie wątpił, chociaż Alvin, zaiste, zjawił się wesoły i uśmiechnięty. I szczerze poważał Płonącą Różę, no, w każdym razie zakonne zbroje.  
– Jak dorosnę – zapowiedział, oglądając zawieszone na ścianie piki i tarcze – też będę rycerzem!  
Zygfryd zrezygnował z wyjaśniania dziecku kwestii szlachectwa i w ogóle meandrów porządku społecznego, za to wyraził radosną aprobatę. I pozwolił pobiegać po posterunku, podjadać bakalie, oglądać ryciny w książkach, nosić prawdziwy hełm (nota bene, jego własny), zasadniczo dbał o dobre samopoczucie Alvina najprostszą możliwą metodą: przez całe popołudnie pozwalając mu na wszystko.

*

Metoda poskutkowała. Kiedy Shani zjawiła się pod wieczór, chłopiec, wciąż w za dużym hełmie i jeszcze zbrojny w krótki kordzik (akurat walczył z manekinem), zalał ją potokiem zachwyconej paplaniny.  
A Zygfryd burę dostał i tak. Za dawanie dziecku prawdziwej broni.  
– Wystarczy trochę wyobraźni! – obruszała się Shani. – Przecież to jest ostre jak brzytwa, mógł sobie zrobić krzywdę!  
Wyjaśnienie, że Alvin bardzo chciał poćwiczyć, a drewnianej broni na posterunku nie było, bynajmniej nie załagodziło sprawy. Dziecku, dowiedział się Zygfryd, czasami trzeba odmówić, dla jego własnego dobra. Nie, samo baczenie nie wystarcza, wypadki potrzebują ułamka sekundy, tutaj nieraz i wiedźmin by nie podołał.  
W tym momencie do rozmowy włączył się sam Alvin, prosząc, by Shani nie krzyczała na Zygfryda, bo przecież było fajnie i nikomu nie stała się krzywda.  
– Zobacz, no zobacz – powtarzał, pokazując nietknięte i niezbyt czyste ręce. – Nic mi nie jest! Naprawdę było fajnie, Shani! Wiesz, bawiliśmy się w „zabij elfa”, i w chowanego, i Zygfryd mnie nie mógł znaleźć, bo wszedłem do tej szafy z siekierami…  
– Halabardami – poprawił machinalnie rycerz, zgnębiony do reszty tą nieoczekiwaną obroną. A Shani… cóż, Shani tylko skrzyżowała ręce i popatrzyła na niego. Długo. Wymownie.  
Spojrzeniem, które skłaniało do pokutowania przez następny rok. 

*

Nazajutrz pokazało się, że historia niewiadomym sposobem dotarła do samego Mistrza Aldersberga. Mistrz wyraził nawet – osobiście! – rozbawienie tym przypadkiem, ba, aprobatę.  
– Cóż, taka rola rycerza świętej sprawy – stwierdził pogodnie. – Być dla maluczkich tarczą i opiekunem, a to znaczy: przyjacielem. Niekoniecznie surowym preceptorem.  
Pochwała nieco podniosła Zygfryda na duchu, choć, prawdę mówiąc, podejrzewał, że została wygłoszona raczej z chęci pocieszenia niż rzeczywistego przekonania. Zresztą Mistrz Aldersberg w ogóle miał dla niego zdumiewająco dużo sympatii.


End file.
